Under The Winter
by 2Queen Kitsune
Summary: Salju… Aku melihat banyak salju turung yang menyelimuti bumi ini dengan Kristal dinginnya. newbie mohon bantuannya


Disclaimer : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Warning : sho-ai , bahasa entah berantah

.

.

.

Under The Winter

.

.

.

.

Salju…

Aku melihat banyak salju turung yang menyelimuti bumi ini dengan Kristal dinginnya.

Yang membuat ku ingat akan seseorang yang pernah mengisi kekosongan hati ini,yang pernah ku cintai. Ku coba menatap langit yang sekarang terasa hampa , tak peduli orang – orang yang natap ku atau mengatakan ku aneh

Pada warna itu,warna yang membuatku ingat akan sebuah kenangan bahkan sebuah peyesalan,yang mungkin sudah terlambat untuk ku sadari

_"Sasuke – Kun"_

_"…"_

_"Aku mencintaimu !"_

_"Hn"_

_"Sasu-teme !"_

_"Aku juga,Naru-dobe…"_

_"Juga apa?"_

_" Aku juga mencintaimu,Dobe"_

_:::_

'Aku Mencintaimu' ,kata- kata itu yang selalu kau ucapkan padaku,kata- kata yang membuatku hatiku senang. Tapi,sekarang kata- kata itu sudah tak dapat ku dengar kembali.

.

.

.

Akal ku mungkin sudah tak berfungsi kembali,engkau yang dulu selalu memujiku,bahkan kata pujian pun sudah tak ada lagi,suara kesukaanku suara yang selalu mengeluarkan kata- kata yang kurindu saat ini.

Aku tak peduli lagi sekarang aku sudah kehilangan arah,kaki ku membawaku pada tempat itu, tempat semuanya terjadi ,tempat cerita kita yang bahagia berakhir duka. Taman bermain,ya tempat itulah penghubung kita dan juga pemisah kita, tempat yang selalu membuatmu tersenyum dan tertawa tempat mu melupakan segala masalah dan pulang dengan bahagia.

_"Teme…"_katanya dengan nada manja

_"Hn"_

_"Aku ingin ketaman bermain…"_ katanya sambil bermanja

_"aku sibuk dobe"_kataku mngelak

_"Tapi aku sangat ingin teme"_

_"…"_

_"Teme?"_

_"…"_

_"Teme?!"_

_"…"_

_"Sas-"_

_"Oke,kau menang,ayo kita kesana"_

_"Sungguh?"_ katanya dengan berbinar- binar

_"Hn"_

_"Yeay!,Ayo!"_katanya sambil menarik lengan ku

.

.

.

Salju, Apakah sampai detik ini kau masih menyukainya?,kau sangat senang saat salju datang,salju yang selalu kau sukai masihkah kau ingat kau pernah mengatakannya.

_"Teme,apakah kau menyukai salju?"_

_"Tidak"_

_"kenapa?'_

_"Bukan urusan mu"_

_"aku suka salju"_

_"…"_

_"salju itu indah,salju juga memberikan kehangatan,aku sangat suka kalau salju datang,karena itu aku menyukai salju yang membawa kehangatan"_

_"kalau begitu,aku juga menyukainya"_

_"Tapi kenapa?"_

_"Selama kau suka,aku suka"_

Kau yang mendengar ku hanya tersenyum,senyum yang membuatku tenang

.

Salju , Apa kita masih bisa bertemu?bertemu untuk yang kedua kalinya disaat salju dan saat bahagia,bukan dengan keadaan seperti ini.

.

Kenapa penyesalan selalu datang terlambat?Kenapa?. Seandainya waktu itu bisa diputar kembali aku takkan melakukan semua hal ini,hal yang membuatku menyesali semua perbuatanku kepada mu,penyesalan yang selalu menjadi mimpi burukku,mimpi yang takkan bisa menjadi indah,apakah aku berhutang?hutang yang takkan pernah bisa dibayar untuk selamanya,mungkin TUHAN juga sudah mengutuk diriku.

TUHAN hanya padamu lah aku seorang pendosa besar yang telah membuatnya menangis,mengikari janji ku padanya,dan bahkan melakukan semua hal buruk padanya,berfikir negative tentang dirinya,ia orang yang kucintai, TUHAN bisakah-KAU ambil aku sekarang?,bisakah-KAU pertemukan aku padanya?Bisakah?.

.

.

.

Aku bodoh,benar- benar bodoh ,aku tak bisa mengedalikan akal sehat dan lebih mementikan ego ku,aku tahu aku salah saat itu semua perasaan bercampur aduk pikiran- pikiran negative tentang dirimu semua berada dikepala ku saat itu. Aku bodoh karena mengikari janjiku padamu, aku bodoh karena aku membuat mu mengeluarkan airmata yan selama ini ku jaga,aku bodoh kenapa semuanya bisa,bisa membuatku lepas kendali melakukan hal buruk padamu membuatmu menderita.

.

Berwaktu- waktu kau mencoba menjelaskan semua kebenaran padaku tapi apa daya ego kulah yang terus menang,seakan menulikan semua perkataanmu ditelingaku,disaat semua percaya kau,hanya aku yang tidak pernah mempercayaimu.

.

_"Sasuke,aku minta maaf"_

_"…"_aku tetap diam tak bergeming

_"sasuke,aku bisa jelaskan semuanya padamu,tolong dengarkan aku sasuke"_katanya dengan nada memohon

_"…"_ aku tetap diam dan pergi menjauh

_"SASUKE!"_ teriaknya sambil berlari menyaiku tetapi tetap saja tertinggal jauh

_"…"_ tetap diam dan menjauh itu pikir ku

_"SASUKE!"_

_"…"_

_"SA-"_

TiiiT

BRAK! Aku yang melihat itu hanya bisa diam tak bergeming,ia mati didepan ku dengan senyum yang masih tetap terukir dibibirnya meski didalam senyum itu menyimpan kepedihan.

.

.

.

Aku bodoh. Sangat bodoh,mataku yang tidak lepas dari tubuhnya yang tergeletak tak bernyawa bersimbah darah,dan tanpa berpikir panjang tubuhku berlari mendekat ,memeluk dirimu yang sudah dingin tak bernyata,wajah tan yang sering kuciumi kita telah pucat sepucat kulitku,aku sudah tak peduli bagaimana orang- orang menatapku dengan perasaan iba atau ku butuhkan hanya naruto yang mau membalas memelukku dan berkata ' tidak apa- apa',aku berdo'a pasa TUHAN bahwa semua ini hanya mimpi buruk dan saat aku bangun nanti hanya ada naruto yang memelukku dan berkata 'selamat pagi' dengan senyum malaikatnya,tapi hikmat apa aku berdo'a pada TUHAn semua ini tetap lah kenyataan,kenyataan pahit yang harus ku terima. Sekarang malaikat ku telah pergi,semua nya sudah terlambat dan hanya tinggal mimpi.

:::

UNDER THE WINTER

:::

Sekarang aku disini ,didepan sebuah batu nisan yang bertuliskan 'Namikaze Naruto' . Ya, kecelakaan waktu itu merenggut nyawanya. Tepatnya satu tahun yang lalu, merenggut nyawa orang yang ku cintai,sangat mencintainya. Aku masih belum bisa menerima kenyataannya bahwa 'dia' pergi meninggalkan ku sendiri didunia kelam yang kelam ini,apa ini takdir? .

Ataukah karma karena aku t'lah membiarkan hati kecilnya menangis sehingga TUHAn mengambilnya dariku agar ia tak terluka karna ku.

"Hai,Naru-Dobe?"sapaku padanya sambil memberinya sebuah karangan bunga mawar ditempat peristirahat terakhirnya. Aku terus menatap makam ini dan tanpa sadar Kristal bening yang selama ini sudah kutahan akhirnya tumpah dengan mengalir deras,ini aku,aku yang lemah dihadapannya,hanya didekatnya airmata ku akan terjun dengan sendirinya dan tersenyum di hadapanya aku bukanlah seorang uchiha melainkan seorang sasuke yang selalu mencintai naruto.

.

"Naruto,apa kau tahu? Berkali kali ku coba untuk menyusul mu,tapi.."ucap ku sedikit menjeda "gagal…"lanjutku dengan memperlihatkan segala luka praktek bunuh diri ku pada makamnya. "naruto,kenapa hanya untuk bersama dengan mu,harus sesulit ini,apa ini hukuman dari TUHAN?..."kataku dengan pelupuk yang dipenuhi kembali dengan Kristal Kristal bening "naruto,apa kau lupa janji kita,untuk terus bersama,tapi kau sudah pergi,apa kau tak kasihan padaku?,apa kau melihatku dari atas sana?..."lanjutku,sambil membawa benda hitam ke pelipis ku dengar isak tertahan dan gemetar menghampiriku "jika ini memang jalan keluarnya…" "jika ini memang satu- satunya pilihan yang ku punya,jika ini dpat mengeluarkan ku dari semua penderitaan atas rasa bersalahku…" bisakah kau terima aku kembali nanti meski kau dulu pernah ku lukai,bisakah?" kataku sambil memandang langit "ternyata ini memang jalan yang benar…maka sekarang waktunya"kataku sambil menarik pelatuk benda itu dengan mata terpejam tenang seakan semua dosa sudah hilang dariku "aishiteru,namikaze naruto"

.

DORR

.

.

Sesaat peluru itu berhasil menembus kepala ku,perlahan tubuhku yang sudah tak kuat menahannya pun ambruk bersimbah darah,aku tersenyum 'dengan begini penderitaanku akan berakhir,ya benar,berakhir.' Samar- samar diri ini melihat dirimu yang tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangan mu dengan sayap mailaikat itu 'apakah kau akan membawaku kesurga?'putih itu bagus untuk mu naruto

_'Aishiteru yo sasuke'_

'_Aishiteru'_ kata- kata yang sangat aku rindukan,kata- kata yang tidak pernah ku dengar selama satu tahun ini.

Aku tersenyum senang,sebelum pada akhirnya semua menjadi gelap gulita

_'aku akan menjadi malaikat,maka tunggulah aku,Naruto'_

.

.

FIN.

.


End file.
